This invention relates to a fire and smoke damper assembly mounted in the interior of an air passage conduit and positionable between an open and closed disposition relative to the path of flow through the conduit wherein smoke and/or air may be prohibited or severely restricted from flowing through the conduit beyond the damper assembly.